


Drawn Out Embrace

by killingg_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Affection, Airports, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: This is something I vividly dreamt when the sunlight woke me up ~1 hour before my alarm, and I kept going back to sleep. You have to read it that way, as something that came from a half-asleep state. It is extremely visual and sensual, and every word seems to count. I would describe it as “ASMR on paper.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Drawn Out Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Do you guys remember this airport? https://screenphotography.tumblr.com/post/624453791013584896 I think one of these massive windows was behind Oksana, in my dream, in case you want to imagine that.)

Eve sprints across the airport; past luggage carousels, families with small children, people with colorful clothes and skin tones and varying facial features. Young and old, she moves through them, unwavering.

She catches sight of Oksana by a gate. Although there is still so much distance to cover, it seems as though Oksana’s eyes are locked on Eve’s before Eve even spotted her. 

Oksana stares—somewhat blank, somewhat moved. In equal parts. Her lips are parted, her eyes look as though they are on the verge of becoming glossy. She is both shocked and frozen.

Eve stops running. She only drifts through the crowd, now, at a walking pace. Unhurried. She doesn’t take her eyes from Oksana’s—doesn’t stop searching her expression from afar. Oksana’s gaze communicates full sentences, and Eve knows that somewhere inside of her, she is interpreting them. Eve brushes shoulders with some of the passerby’s in the busy airport, but doesn’t collide, even though she isn’t paying attention to them. A parting of the Red Sea.

When she and Oksana are finally inches away, she doesn’t reach. Doesn’t stretch. She doesn’t close the space in a hurried or frantic fashion. Even though her insides are burning to consume Oksana in a single grasp, she doesn’t. She can’t. 

It’s only tenderness, right now. The hunger—the pangs of wanting—needing—to envelope Oksana can wait. 

After staring longer, searching longer, Eve leans into Oksana’s shoulder. She is as slow and gentle as possible, with no friction, no need to squeeze or grasp. She reaches her arms around Oksana’s shoulders with the slowest movements. Her hands are floating above for some time before she rests them on Oksana’s shoulder and back, feeling the warmth of Oksana’s body heat radiate through the cotton of her shirt. Eve feels Oksana mirror this, afterwards, as Oksana wraps her arms around the middle of Eve’s back.

After some moments, Eve lifts her head so she can meet Oksana’s eyes, again. She does this without loosening her featherlight embrace. Oksana’s expression has hardly shifted, but now that their bodies have communicated the shared tenderness, Eve can see that the blankness is outweighed by softness in Oksana’s eyes. The rawness of her gaze.

Eve closes her eyes and leans (slightly up) towards the side of Oksana’s face. She hovers her mouth over Oksana’s cheek for some time, then presses her mouth onto Oksana’s skin. She doesn’t pucker her mouth; she just rests, there. Eve feels the warmth of Oksana’s face. She keeps her eyes closed.

Eve only opens her eyes when she feels warm tears against her face, tasting the slightest hint of salt from a tear that has run onto her upper lip.

She leans back again—still not loosening her gentle embrace. Oksana maintains the same blankness . . .It’s the same subtle shock, but this time, it mixes with the glossiness of her eyes, the tears streaming slowly down her face, and a slight breathiness as she looks at Eve. Once again, Oksana isn’t looking away, isn’t spotting anything in her peripheral view. Like Eve is the only thing.

Eve frees up her left arm, slowly, as if trying not to cause any shock or surprise from Oksana’s loving eyes. She uses her fingers to pull the soft cotton of her sleeve over her hand. Then, without ever breaking eye contact with Oksana, she wraps her thumb in the cotton and swipes the fabric under Oksana’s right eye in a continuous, gentle, slow motion. 

Once this portion of Oksana’s face has been dried, she releases her sleeve and carefully reaches her arm back around Oksana’s shoulder, replacing it exactly where it was, before.

She frees her right arm and repeats the process: moving her sleeve over her hand, wiping Oksana’s left cheek, and returning her arm to Oksana’s shoulder blade.

By the time Eve has finished this process, more tears have pooled into the water lines of Oksana’s eyes. Tears slowly release, once more, wetting the spaces that Eve has just dried.

Realizing that her sleeves are too damp, and that she can’t bring herself let Oksana go for the amount of time it would take to find a tissue or handkerchief, Eve leans in so that her mouth hovers over Oksana’s ear. She closes her eyes again, all the while knowing that Oksana’s eyes will remain fixated on her.

“shhhh,” Eve whispers, so softly that Oksana wouldn’t be able to perceive of it if her ear was any further away from the mouth that spoke it.

Oksana closes her arms around Eve’s midback—not any tighter, but closer and warmer, letting more of area of her arms share the warmth of Eve’s back.

After feeling Oksana exhale against her shoulder, Eve frees herself to give slightly more.

Eve picks up her right hand, again, this time allowing her left arm to stretch further across Oksana’s back, as if to make up for the difference. She passes her thumb across the top of Oksana’s ear, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear when she reaches the end. She leans up toward Oksana’s ear, again.

“baby,” Eve whispers, even less audibly than the last time.

Eve feels Oksana’s eyes close. Oksana slowly rests her forehead against Eve’s shoulder. She exhales. They breathe in sync as Eve’s shoulder becomes damp with tears.


End file.
